Always be my Baby
by ajquest
Summary: Jennifer and Abby share their goodbyes before Jack and Jennifer head to London


**Always be my Baby**

**Length**: One-shot

**Summary**: It always bugged me that we didn't get a mother-daughter "goodbye." So here is my version of what it would have been like. All mistakes are mine and I'm going to apologize ahead of time for it. Picks up from when Abby, Jo, and Jennifer go upstairs to get Jack Junior in the last episode. 

**Characters**: Jennifer-Abby centric

**Disclaimer**: I don't own of the DOOL characters. I only wish I did especially the Deveraux family. Oh well.

* * *

Abby continued to stare out the window as her mom finished dressing her baby brother with her grandmother looking on. Hearing Jack Junior laugh, she looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile at the sight. But her smile quickly disappeared as she realized this would be the last time in a long time she would see her family. Would she be alright separated from her family by thousands of miles?

Jennifer looked at her daughter and had a pretty good idea of what was bothering her. With just a quick look at her mother-in-law a whole conversation was had.

"Why don't I just take this precious little man downstairs while you two finish up here." Jo said as she took Jack Junior from Jennifer. With a quick nod of reassurance, she headed downstairs.

"Abby, baby?" Jennifer questioned as she moved towards her baby girl who wasn't a baby anymore. "What's wrong?"

Abby closed her eyes as she heard the concern in her mother's voice. She tried to quickly brush away a stray tear as her mother came around to face her.

Jennifer was torn at seeing her daughter cry and did what any mother would do and pulled her into a hug. "Oh honey. It's okay. We don't have to go. We'll just call Harold and let them know that now isn't the right time."

Pulling away quickly, Abby wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "No mom. I'm okay. It's just hitting me. That's all. I'm just really going to miss you, and Dad, and Jack Junior."

"Are you sure?"

Abby smiled at her mother's persistence. "I am sure. I will be fine and Dad has already bought my ticket to visit next month. I think I can hang on till then. I'm not a baby anymore remember."

"You will always be my baby." Jennifer gave her daughter a watery smile. "I'm glad we have a few minutes though, I wanted to give you something." Walking to the dresser, Jennifer pulled out a wrapped gift from the top drawer. Turning back to her daughter, she couldn't help but get lost in how grown up her daughter had become. 

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh right. Sorry. Here." Handing the gift to Abby, she looked on in anticipation.

"Mom you didn't have to get my anything." Abby tore away the wrapping and pulled the top off and was speechless.

Jennifer could help but laugh at her daughter's reaction. "My Abby. Speechless. Will wonders never cease?"

Abby ignored her mother's teasing as she pulled the locket from the box. "Mom, this is the locket Dad got you."

"Yes it is." Jennifer nodded. "And now I want you to have it. I wanted you to have a little piece of home to keep with you."

Abby opened the locket only to find a picture of the five of them staring back. It was her favorite picture of all of them. Jack Junior had come home the other day and they had all gone to the park to celebrate. They had stopped someone and asked him to take a picture on her camera, but how did her mom get a hold of it. Abby looked up at her mom with the question in her eyes.

"Your father has rubbed off on me. I took your camera after you took Jack Junior up for the night. Do you like it?"

"Mom. I love it. This is the third best present I have ever gotten. Right behind Daddy coming back to us and him being in remission. Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course I can Baby." Jennifer took the locket from her and put it on. "There. It is perfect. Just like you."

Abby had been looking at the locket in amazement but came up with a start at her mother's words. "No mom. I am a brat. I am a selfish brat and I don't even deserve this. You should take it back." She moved to take the locket off but was stopped by her mother's hand on her arm.

"Abby. What on earth are you talking about? You are not a brat. You are my blessing, do you understand me."

"Mom." Abby moved back towards the window and stared out for a second before turning around to face her mom. "Mom. I am. When Dad was killed the first time I was a brat. But then I apologize for it and promise not to let you down and what happens? I do it all over again. I mean how selfish could I be. You were hurting too. I should have supported you instead of making things harder. Each and every time I was a brat. A selfish stupid --"

"Enough." The force of her mom's words stopped her tirade. "Now you listen to me young lady. No one gets away with calling my Baby a brat, not even her." Softening her stance, Jennifer crossed the room and pulled her daughter into her arms. 

"Abby, those were dark days sweetheart. But we made it. And we are stronger for it. I am your mother. It doesn't matter what you do or how many times you do it. It won't change the fact that I love you. Do you understand me? You will always be my baby. Besides I wouldn't be here with your dad today if it wasn't for you. From the very beginning you have been the biggest supporter of us. Even when we were too stubborn to realize it you believed in us. The five of us are a family and that is how it's going to be for the rest of the days of our lives. So you have to let this go, Baby. You have such a big heart and I am so proud of you."

Pulling back Jennifer kissed Abby on the forehead as she sniffled. 

Looking up at her mom, Abby couldn't help but smile. "I love you too. You are the best mom Jack Junior and I could ever ask for. You sacrificed so much for us. And I want you to know that I won't let you or Dad down. I'm going to make you proud."

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her back in for one more hug. "Of course you are. You're a Deveraux. Now we need to get going before they send a search party for us. You ready?"

Abby felt better than she had in a while. "Yeah. I am now. Let's go." As she pulled her mother along, Abby couldn't help but believe that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
